punkfandomcom-20200223-history
The Casualties
The Casualties are an American street punk band which was formed in New York City in 1990. It was formed by vocalist Jorge Herrera, Hank (guitar), Colin Wolf (vocals), Mark Yoshitomi (bass) and Yureesh Hooker (drums). Hank's last name of several is unknown. Jorge Herrera is the only remaining member of the originals. History Early years The Casualties were formed in 1990, with original members Jorge Herrera (vocals) Hank (guitar), Colin Wolf (vocals), Mark Yoshitomi (bass) and Yureesh Hooker (drums). The members aimed to return to what they viewed as the "golden era" of street punk, embodied by bands such as The Exploited and Charged GBH which they believed had disappeared by 1985. During the early years, the lineup was fluid, with several changes. That first year, Colin stepped out for several months to finish his education while Rachel, TheRivits' ' singer, took his place. In early 1991 Hank left the band, to be replaced by Fred (last name unknown) on guitar to record ''Political Sin in March 1991 for the Benefit for Beer compilation. Soon more changes were in the works, with new guitarist Fred heading off to school. C Squat's Scott temporarily filled Fred's shoes until he returned a short time later. During this period, guitarist Hank filled in for a couple of shows, and Steve Distraught also played briefly with the group on second guitar. The Casualties stabilized long enough to record the first demo in the fall of 1991 and the 40 oz Casualty EP in the spring of 1992, and was building up a fan base in their hometown of New York City. At the end of 1992, Mark and Fred left the band and were replaced by Mike Roberts on bass and Jake Kolatis on the guitar, followed by the departure of Yureesh and Colin in 1994, to be replaced on drums by Shawn, while the band went down to a single vocalist. 1994 sees the recording of the 4 song EP, Drinking Is Our Way Of Life, however it would not be released. The songs would later appear on the Casualties "early years 1990-1995" CD in 1999. In 1995, the band's second release, the 4 track A Fuckin' Way Of Life E.P. was released on '''Eyeball Records. After recording A Fuckin' Way of Life, Shawn left the band, and Marc Eggers (nicknamed Meggers) of the Rivits became the regular drummer. The line-up of Jorge, Jake, Mike and Meggers continued until 1997. In 1996 the Casualties became the first American band to appear at the "Holidays in the Sun" Festival in London. 1997 saw the release of the band's debut album, For the Punx is released on Tribal War Records, and the band embarks on its first American tour with The Varukers. Mike (the bassist) left the band in 1998, to be replaced with Johnny Rosado, from The Krays. They released their second LP that year, Underground Army, and begin a world tour. Jon leaves the band during the European leg of the tour, to be temporarily replaced by Dave Punk Core. Present line-up After the world tour, Dave would be replaced by Rick Lopez from the band, Manix. The line-up was now solidified for the band, and would continue to the present day. The end of the millennium, 1999, saw the band produce a compilation album, Early Years 1990-1995, which included tracks which appeared on earlier ED's, as well as never before released songs, such as the four songs they had recorded on the never released EP Drinking is Our Way of Life back in 1994. The 2000s have seen the band to continue to tour and produce albums (an album list can be seen below). They have toured with several other bands, such as The Exploited, GBH, Cockney Rejects, Slaughter & the Dogs, and the English Dogs. In December 2009, The Casualties toured alongside Hatebreed, The Acacia Strain, Crowbar, and Thy Will Be Done as part of the Stillborn Fest. In the summer of 2012, The Casualties co-headlined the Tonight We Unite tour along with Nekromantix, where they played For The Punx in its entirety, the first time they had played the album through since its release in 1997. Later that year, The Casualties released their new album titled Resistance through Season of Mist. In 2013, The Casualties played at the largest punk rock festival in the world, the Rebellion Festival in Blackpool, England, where they shared the stage with The Exploited, Special Duties, Chron Gen and Anti-Establishment, and others. Members Current line-up *Jorge Herrera - lead vocals (1990–present) *Rick Lopez - vocals, bass (1998–present) *Jake Kolatis - vocals, guitar (1993–present) *Marc "Meggers" Eggers - drums (1995–present) Past line-up *Colin Wolf - vocals (1990-1994) *Hank - guitar (1990-1991) *Fred - guitar (1991-1993) *Mark Yoshitomi - bass (1990-1993) *Mike Roberts - bass (1993-1997) *Johnny Rosado - bass (1997-1998) *Yureesh Hooker - drums (1990-1994) *Shawn - drums (1994-1995) Discography Studio albums * : For the Punx (1997) * : Underground Army (1998) * : Stay Out of Order (2000) * : Die Hards (2001) * : On the Front Line (2004) * : En la Línea del Frente (2005) * : Under Attack (2006) * : We Are All We Have (2009) * : Resistance (2012) Compilation albums *''The Early Years: 1990–1995'' (2001) *''For the Casualties Army'' (2010) Live albums *''Live at the Fireside Bowl'' (1999) *''More at the Fireside Bowl'' (2003) *''Made in NYC'' (2007) Extended plays *''40 Oz. Casualty'' (1992) *''A Fuckin' Way of Life'' (1995) *''Who's in Control?'' (2000) Music videos *"Live At NewCastle Riverside" (1998) * "Underground Army World Tour" (1998) *"Nightmare" (2000) *"Get Off My Back" (2001) *"Tomorrow Belongs To Us" (2004) *"Can't Stop Us" (2006) *"On City Streets" (2006) *"War Is Business" (2009) *"We Are All We Have" (2009) *"My Blood. My Life. Always Forward" (2013) References External links *Facebook *Twitter *Myspace Category:American street punk bands Category:Street punk bands Category:Street Punk Category:Hardcore Punk Bands Category:Hardcore punk Category:1990s bands